strife_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichor (Alpha)
Tips and Trivia * Ichor has changed main roles between Fighter and Tank during some updates. * The definition of ichor is the ethereal fluid flowing instead of blood in the veins of the Greek gods. * Ichor's weapon is named 'Ichor Gauntlets.' * As of update 7.22.15, Ichor's damage was reduced from 100% to 90% * Due to a glitch, Ichor can glitch out when using Blood Bind/Assault on a removed enemy. This was patched in Update 4.24.15. * Before Update 5.3.15, players can spam Punishing Blow until it hits an enemy. Now, Ichor now reaches a part of a cooldown when missing with Punishing Blow. * Recently, Sometime near the valentine's update, a few ichors discovered they could grab people in the game mode from training through the training wall which most other classes cannot range through. * Ichor gains blood equal to 8% of the damage he receives, and Ichor gains blood equal to 3% of the damage he deals. Found out by nerd mathematics. * For every point of blood, Ichor gains 0.6% defense, 0.1% damage, and loses 0.3% movement speed. Found out by less nerdy mathematics Strategies * This is one of the "Teleportation classes" where you can confuse your target by teleporting them. It takes the right timing though. * There is a tactic where you can use your Teleportation ability on an unsuspected enemy. When they start to teleport (when they get damaged), use Blood Bind to mark your enemy, and use Assault to teleport back to them. This, however, requires the right timing as well. * One strategy is to try to conserve blood if you are fighting a player with high defense or high damage. If you are fighting a class with high mobility, try to use up your blood more often to catch up with rushers. * Blood Bind deals great knockback, and slows the opponent down by -20% for a couple of seconds. Use this to push away opponents in the wind-up time of using an ult, or allow you to recuperate and strike once more. * Use Punishing Blow if the target has less than 350 HP and you have more than 80 Blood, as it is most effective in eradicating the enemy while having the most chance of survival. * You may need to run at times, making Impact Fist a very viable and reliable ability. Use it when you are at lower health, and take advantage of being able to turn tides if they follow you. * Usually, players who are new to using Ichor try to use Transposition to send them near a current battle or against an electrical wall, but it usually frowned upon or can easily backfire. The main reason of using Transposition is to either gain free blood from them, or support allies by taking the damage for them. * Try to not let your enemies escape, as they might kite to defeat you. Use Impact Fist, Blood Bind, or Punishing Blow to make your enemies immobile. * If you melee in the air, you will be given a little boost. Use this to chase enemies and made it harder for them to hit you. * If you successfully defeated a enemy, try hitting their body parts for extra blood. Additionally, you can use Transposition on any defeated enemy. You will get a good amount of blood, and don't have to worry about being in unnecessary battles. * COMBO: '''First, use Impact Fist. Then, when close, press Blood Bind, and then use Assault. After that, attack to get some Mana and Blood. Then use your Ultimate, Punishing Blow. Repeat. * If you have low health and want to run, use Impact Fist, then unsheathe your weapon, as you run faster without holding a weapon in your hands. * If you are stunned, press e to your enemy because it will teleport you so you will not be stunned. If your opponent is stunned, try using your special moves. * If you have inflicted Blood Bind on the target, try continuing to attack the enemy until 30 Mana. This will allow you to use Assault, which in return would debuff the enemy's attack. * Punishing Blow is NOT a move that always does high damage. Play smart with it and don't spam it right when it's charged. * '''ULTIMATE COMBO: Hit your enemy with Blood Bind, then use Punishing Blow on your enemy. Use Assault on your enemy whilst they are in the air. This will help you deal more damage and get back to fighting your enemy quicker. Weaknesses * Ichor has no range attacks, making Ichor vulnerable to any ranged attacks or knockback. * When Ichor has full blood, try to keep your distance or use great mobility against Ichor, since, with full blood, the Ichor has a speed disadvantage. * Try to lower Ichor's stats using crowd control. The most effective is speed or defense debuffs. * Try using AoE skills when fighting Ichor. An Ichor with no blood is as fast as you, and AoE skills and DPS moves will give him more blood, making him slower. * Ichor's weapon is very short. Use this against him by hitting him with a longer weapon, like Commander's 'Cherubim', or Tempus's 'Kam's Hand'. Category:Alpha Tanks Category:Alpha Category:Alpha Classes